


Captain Treville, the Ever Vigilant Falcon

by wanderingidealism



Series: Musketeers with Wings [7]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawings, Fantasy, Other, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the ongoing Wingfic AU written by Moonrose91</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Treville, the Ever Vigilant Falcon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Standing in the Shadow of a Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029851) by [Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose). 



> Treville has peregrine falcon wings. he cannot fly with them but they suit his personality well. He is a vigilant bird that is always on the watch for threats to the crown- from outside and from within. 
> 
> property of Alexander Dumas BBC and moonrose91
> 
> fic:
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/series/126…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/series/126882)
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
